Espejismos
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Espejismos es lo que tu mente se quiere creer    ¿quien decide y quien le da significado a lo perfecto?


_**Espejismos**_

**Hola estaba por ahí pensando y oyendo música y entonces se me ocurrió esta idea extraña lo sé muy rara antes que todo se trata de una historia para hacer conciencia sobre la bulimia va.**

**Aquellas fanáticas de sakura de antemano les aviso NO lo lean porque no les va a gustar ni un poco estoy segura conste que os he avisado va comencemos 3 2 1 ready….**

_**-Joder estoy súper gorda**_**-**se quejo una chica de cabello rosa, mientras miraba con desdén su cuerpo, en el espejo del baño de la escuela

_**-tía pero que te ha dado con tu físico si tu nunca te habías rallado por eso**_**-**le dijo su amiga una rubia de ojos azules, mientras cepillaba su cabello

_**-coño mírame, bueno mira da igual tu no lo entiendes**_**-**le reclamo la otra molesta y luego entro al servicio cerrando la puerta con seguro

_**-¿pero qué estás haciendo?**_**-**grito alterada la otra, pues se comenzaron a oír las arcadas detrás de la puerta

El nombre de la chica pelirrosa era sakura haruno, una estudiante con un buen promedio y mucha personalidad el único problema con ella era; su físico era algo rellenita pero no tanto, nunca le había molestado ese hecho, pero desde que fue rechazada por un chico comenzó esa creciente obsesión por su peso y su anatomía.

_**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_**Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_**Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

_**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_**Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_**Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año**_

Su vida era tranquila vivía con su mama y salía a pasear con su mejor amiga Ino yanamaka, pero al entrar a la secundaria todo cambio pues las burlas de su físico se hicieron presentes.

_**Gorda, se que te hace daño**_

_**Pero es que la solución no es encerrarse en el baño**_

_**Yo sé lo que piensas cuando observas tu reflejo**_

_**Pero tu enemigo son las personas no el espejo**_

_**Ese complejo es el objeto de burla**_

_**Meterse los dedos en la garganta no sirve de ayuda**_

**-gorda!-**le decían en burla sus compañeros, ella aparentaba ser fuerte y que aquello no le molestaba, pero le dolía y mucho, cuando se veía en el espejo no estaba a gusto se sentía mal consigo misma, se sentía inferior a los demás y fue ahí cuando comenzó todo su problema.

_**Si te hacen daño los demás ¿porque tú también te lo haces?**_

_**Es darles la razón a los más tontos de la clase**_

_**Son espejismos fuera del realismo,**_

_**Lucha por quererte a ti mismo o caerás en el abismo**_

Comenzó a devolver la comida después de consumirla, la sensación de satisfacción tras hacerlo siempre la acompañaba, sin darse cuenta se hacia ella misma más daño dándoles la razón a aquellos que quería contradecir de cualquier manera. Presumía de ser fuerte ante su amiga cuando en realidad no se valoraba ni un poco.

_**Eres el hazmerreir cuando sales de fiesta**_

_**La gente te observa por la calle y eso te molesta**_

_**Sientes vergüenza y al probarte vestidos te rallas,**_

_**¡HARTA! de tener que pedir otra talla**_

_**En la playa no expones tu cuerpo porque te deprimes**_

_**Tiras la toalla al ver esos cuerpos de cine**_

Cierto día salió al centro a comprar un vestido para una fiesta, que estaban organizando los chicos del grupo, ella se sentía ilusionada, pues confiaba en que algún chico la invitaría para la fiesta después de verla, con un vestido fiusha que le llegaba hasta las rodillas acompañado de unas mangas transparentes de color rosa con brillantes.

_**-¿puedo probarme ese?-**_y le señalo la prenda a la trabajadora la cual asintió con la cabeza

_**-claro, permítame-**_y así fue por el vestido y le mostro los probadores

Estando ahí la pelirrosa se midió el vestido pero... el cierre no encajaba, eso le molesto y trato de que cerrara pero no era posible.

Harta comenzó a golpear la pared de rabia e impotencia mientras las lagrimas de coraje descendían por sus mejillas, se puso de nuevo su ropa y salió del probador entregándole el vestido a la trabajadora.

_**Quieres perder peso a cualquier precio**_

_**Se oyen las arcadas por el hueco de la puerta si están en silencio**_

_**Tu madre se preocupa y a ti te da igual**_

_**Sientes que va en decadencia tu paciencia para adelgazar**_

Fastidiada de que al salir a comprar la ropa siempre era igual, se fue al baño directamente a vomitar, ya no podía más tenía que adelgazar de cualquier manera, su madre la escucho y preocupada por su hija la llamo

_**-sakura, ¿estás bien?, hija-**_le pregunto pero la ojiverde continuo en su labor sin importarle su madre

_**-¡hija! Sakura sal de ahí ¿qué haces?-**_la voz de su mama se escuchaba desesperada y los golpes hacia la puerta se volvieron más fuertes

_**-¿estás bien? Sakura-**_más preguntas sin respuestas, por fin se escucho como le bajaba al servicio y salió con los cabellos revueltos, la mirada vacía y una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios

_**-estoy de maravilla-**_se oía tan burlona miro a su madre y luego sin más entro a su habitación encerrándose como solía hacerlo.

_**No puedes parar de vomitar te sientes guapa**_

_**Ves en la revistas los cuerpos que quieres y te atrapan**_

_**Pero no eres tú, es solo lo que quieres ser**_

_**Para que los demás muestren un poco mas de interés**_

_**En ti,**_

Recostada sobre su cama observaba atentamente las revistas de moda, donde salían las modelos más guapas y delgadas, ella quería ser delgada, ser bonita, ser… importante, por una vez en su vida.

Se levanto, fue directamente hacia el espejo, se examino a ojo crítico, ¡estaba gorda! O eso es lo que podía ver en aquel objeto vacio, donde se distorsionaba su imagen claramente.

_**Pero es que la sociedad es así es triste**_

_**No confíes en tu reflejo ni en lo que viste**_

_**Acomplejada, lo veo en tu mirada**_

_**Quererlo todo, todo sin tener que hacer nada**_

Cada día se esforzaba por adelgazar, para verse bella, para ser distinta, para ser popular, pero simplemente aquello era fastidioso, por más que vomitaba TODO lo que comía, según ella nada cambiaba, es mas se sentía incluso mucho más gorda de lo que en realidad era.

_**Buscas una forma fácil**_

_**Dentro de ese cuerpo se esconde un corazón frágil**_

_**Sé que es fácil de decir para el que no lo sufre y el que no lo siente**_

_**Pero el ojo crea un espejismo que te miente**_

La amiga de sakura sabía de antemano que esto estaba mal, que sakura en realidad era más delicada de lo que aparentaba ser, pero no hay peor ciego que aquel que no desea ver.

_**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_**Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas **_

_**Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

Cada día su figura se seguía viendo distorsionada, el simple hecho de ser anti-estética le daba vergüenza, corría al baño desesperada a vomitar todo lo que consumía, cuando estaba deprimida se agasaba con todo la comida posible, para después al sentirse culpable ir a devolver todo.

_**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_**Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_**Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año**_

Un método bastante sencillo, por lo que no dudo en compartirlo con su amiga Ino

_**-oye deberías intentarlo-**_dijo la pelirrosa mientras se pintaba los labios, mirándose en el espejo del baño de la escuela

_**-no sé, pienso que no deberías, hay otras maneras-**_la rubia la miraba preocupada sakura había cambiado bastante

_**-cállate de una puta vez vale tú no estás en mi piel**_**-**la ojiverde se molesto ante la negativa de la otra

_**Rozarte la campanilla es más atractivo para ti**_

_**Mucho más sencillo y rápido que decidir**_

_**Si hacer régimen o hacer deporte porque eso es duro**_

_**Y además no te atreves a apostar si no es sobre seguro**_

_**-además esto es mejor que hacer deporte**_**-**sonrió satisfecha, su amiga solo negó con la cabeza

_**-Eso no importa, te estás lastimando entiéndelo-**_insistió más desesperada

_**Solo quieres un cuerpo bonito**_

_**Que te vean con otros ojos y reconozcan tu tipo**_

_**Pero la belleza esta en el interior**_

_**Aunque no te satisface que te digan que como persona eres mejor**_

_**Te valoras poco y tu autoestima roza el suelo**_

_**La moda es el señuelo y tu el pez que muerde el anzuelo**_

_**-eres mejor persona, no importa el físico-**_pero aquellas palabras no la convencían ni un poco, porque al cerrar los ojos escuchaba las burlas de sus compañeros, ¡no definitivamente no! Iba a demostrárselos a todos, les echaría en cara que sakura haruno era bella, era linda, delgada y popular si eso les demostraría a todos los que se burlaban de ella.

_**La imagen no lo es todo para todos**_

_**Existen otros métodos pa adelgazar existen otros modos**_

_**Tienes un apodo que no nombran cuando estas presente**_

_**Haces como que no te importa lo que comenten**_

_**Pero quieres demostrar algo que no deberías**_

_**Pero entiendo tu impotencia tan solo al ser una cría.**_

_**-¡claro que importa!-**_grito alterada la pelirrosa, pues a ella le importaba demasiado su fisco por una cosa, el chico que ella amaba la rechazo y a partir de ahí, pensó que había sido por culpa de su físico

_**-eres necia, lo que pasa es que no quieres entender, que sasuke es así, no fue por**__**tu físico-**_Ino la contraataco de igual manera para hacerla entrar en razón

_**-¡Claro que fue por mi físico que sasuke me rechazo!-**_las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos desenfrenadas, con el ceño fruncido apretó los puños, mientras salía por la puerta

_**-Ino… tú ya no eres mi amiga, me oíste ¡cerda!-**_la rubia solo la miro con un deje de tristeza, sakura ya no era la misma y llego a la dolorosa conclusión de que… fallo como amiga

_**Los chicos te rechazan por qué no eres guapa**_

_**Los días de llanto tu diario lo relatan**_

_**Una forma más cercana de la que pueda entender**_

_**Cualquiera de nosotros al ver lagrimas caer**_

A partir de ese día, la pelirrosa se dedicaba a coquetearle a todos los del salón, pero seguía el rechazo por parte de los chicos. Era fácil aparentar ser la digna y decir: _"tú te lo pierdes tonto"_ pero…

_Viernes 16 de marzo _

_Hoy he invitado a naruto a salir pero… ¡me ha rechazado! ¿Por qué? Se supone que yo le gusto entonces ¿Por qué? _

_Yo sé porque…_

…

…

…

_¡Porque soy una gorda estúpida! Por eso _

_Incluso me pelee con Ino, yo que pensé que era mi amiga, ahora sé que estoy sola _

_En la escuela me dicen:" chubby crazy" que en español es "gorda loca"_

_¡Me odio me odio!_

_Sábado 17 de marzo_

_Quiero morir…, quiero desaparecer, nadie entiende como me siento_

_Toda la gente miente, y yo cada día estoy más gorda, pero mi mama dice que estoy más delgada que debería comer_

_¿Para qué? ¡Para que engorde más para eso!_

_Odio esta vida de mierda_

_**Quieres saciarte y comer y devolver las calorías**_

_**Te obsesionas con tu físico y te pesas cada día**_

_**Cada hora notas, sientes poca evolución**_

_**Tu amiga llora por qué no se puede creer tu situación**_

Como siempre solía hacerlo aprovecho que no había nadie, para ir al refrigerador y comer TODO lo que pudiera hasta estar satisfecha.

Luego se sintió culpable y fue al baño a vomitar

**-**_**Estoy gorda, soy una cerda**_**-**se decía ella misma mientras las lágrimas caían una a una al suelo

La última semana llegaba a casa, corriendo a revisarse, a pesarse en la báscula que tenia oculta en su cuarto, en la escuela era callada y no se mostraba afectada por la pérdida de amistad de Ino

La rubia la miraba de lejos y sus ojos se cristalizaban, si tan solo sakura supiera el daño que se está provocando, se veía mucho más delgada, que la mismísima Karin

_**No piensas detenerte hasta estar por fin contenta**_

_**Y eso que tu peso debe rondar los cincuenta**_

_**Autoestima baja y la confianza no la sientes**_

_**Cero de personalidad y eso es deprimente**_

Ya no se arreglaba como antes, carecía de esa sonrisa que siempre enmarco su rostro, poco a poco estaba transformándose en un esqueleto viviente, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida.

_**-¡Hey! Karin ¿Cómo estás?-**_cuestiono neutra la pelirrosa

**-**_**frente de marquesina ¿Quién te dio el derecho de hablarme?-**_contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad la pelirroja, mientras la observo con desdén

_**-Tienes razón, ¿porque tendría que hablarle a la gorda pelirroja de Karin?**_ _**–**_se pregunto a sí misma, la chica de los lentes se ofendió

_**-Escucha gorda estúpida, ¡cabellos de chicle! No eres más que una pobre perdedora sin esperanza y sin amigas-**_al momento de decir esto le planto una bofetada a la ojiverde y se fue de ahí

_**No es necesario destacar estéticamente**_

_**Siempre has sido totalmente dependiente**_

_**Del pensamiento que tienen los demás hacia ella**_

_**Su mente es débil tan solo quiere ser bella**_

Haruno sakura una chica común ante los ojos de todos, una niña normal, una persona que sufre complejo de inferioridad, una humana que sufre de bulimia y que las pocas personas que lo saben, no pueden ayudarla, una persona que cada día se está autodestruyendo sin darse cuenta.

Porque lo único que hace es tratar de ser parte de la sociedad que nosotros creamos, porque lo que más desea es ser bella.

_**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_**Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_**Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

El último día que la vi fue un viernes, mientras escuchaba esta canción, se me hizo irónico pensar que describía su propia historia de vida. Una historia que se repite en todo el mundo, sin importar las condiciones de vida.

_**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_**Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_**Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_**Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

_**Cada de día que pasa se te ve más delgada y tu**_

_**Sigues viéndote igual aunque estas mas desmejorada**_

_**Tu amiga te aconsejaba y no la quisiste escuchar**_

_**Pides poca comida y dejas más de la mitad**_

Ese día la seguí, para ver que hacia después de la escuela, ya que no me habla, llego a un restaurant y pidió un café junto con un plato de fruta, no hace falta decir que dejo casi toda la comida que pidió, luego se levanto y fue al servicio, posteriormente pago y se retiro.

Pero fue cuando sucedió…

Mi amiga de toda la vida cayo inconsciente al piso de inmediato no lo dude y corrí a auxiliarla

_**Pesas cuarenta kilos y te sigues viendo gorda**_

_**Pero no es el espejo es tu mente que deforma**_

_**La que le da forma a esa falsa imagen que ves**_

_**Espejismos es lo que tu mente se quiere creer.**_

Momentos después llego la ambulancia y se la llevaron, le avise a su mama la cual no tardo en llegar al hospital donde internaron a mi amiga.

Ahí estuvimos un rato hasta que salió el doctor y nos dijo que sakura estaba muy mal de salud, su estado físico era tan deplorable que eso fue lo que causo el desmayo

La falta de nutrientes en su organismo y el hecho de vomitar constantemente, fue lo que hizo que llegara a ese estado y que por cómo se encontraba, no era posible que sobreviviera

Dos después sakura…

…

..

..

Murió.

Se fue de este mundo dejando un enorme vacío en el corazón de la gente que al igual que yo la apreciaban, si tan solo todo lo que están diciendo a su tumba ahora, se lo hubieran dicho en vida, esto no hubiera pasado.

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho a su mama, por lo que estaba pasando, esto no hubiera pasado

Ahora solo tengo un cuestionamiento para todos lo que me están escuchando en este momento, en esta conferencia

_**¿Quién decide y quien le da significado a lo perfecto?**_

Lo único que yo les puedo decir es esto:

_**Si ser superficial para mí es solo otro defecto**_

_**Del imperfecto ser humano**_

_**La maquina que destruirá este mundo con sus propias manos**_

**Fin**

**Creo que estuvo algo fuerte, hice mi mejor esfuerzo ok, espero les haga pensar en este tipo de problemas como lo hizo conmigo vale. Por último un comentario? Reclamos, tomatazos etc..**

**Espejismos-porta **

**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…**


End file.
